Eternal Dream
by JayLawliet818
Summary: I can't give a summary, but you can try reading it. Just, it's sad, I'll give you that and try not to cry... It is KidXMaka though. Inspired by Untitled by Simple Plan, cause I was bored :P


Maka was sitting on her bed, just staring at the ceiling. "Why does he hate me? I didn't do anything." She said softly to herself. She refused to cry, she just couldn't. She slowly climbed off her bed, her feet touching the soft carpet floor. _I can't take it anymore. _She thought to herself. _He could care less if I died anyway. My best friends are moving away from DWMA to go onto another school, he hates me, and my mother is gone, probably dead, what's the point in living. I can't stand the pain... _Maka thought sadly.

She went into the kitchen and reached for the utensils drawer, only to be stopped by the loud, echoing ringing of the home phone. She reached towards it. "Hello?" She asked sadly. "Maka? Are you alright? You've seemed... quiet lately in class.." She widened her emerald eyes. "Kid? Why are you calling me, I thought you hated me..." She looked down to the floor.

"What? Maka, what made you think I hated you? Do you want me to come over?" Kid asked in a concerned voice. "Just leave me alone! I love you Kid, but you hate me so what's the point in living anymore!" She shouted into the phone, tears now falling down like waterfalls. "No... Maka don't-!" Kid tried saying, but Maka cut the connection off.

She just stood there for a little bit, crying, not moving a muscle, before she walked back to the utensils drawer. She reached for the handle and opened it slowly. Everything in her world seemed to be going slowly.

She saw it, the kitchen cutting knife. It's jagged edges seemed to gleam as she picked it up. Before Maka did anything, she decided to say goodbye to everything. She walked around the house, looking at everything. Her couch, her TV, her bedroom, everything. She wouldn't see anything again.

Finally, she entered her room. A song was playing, a very familiar song that she had been listening to a lot lately. _"How could happen to me? I made my mistakes, got no where to run, the night goes on as I'm fading away." _It rang. She smiled a little bit before hugging her phone. The cold metal made goosebumps go up all over her skin, but she didn't let it go.

_I'll just write a letter if anybody even comes. _She decided.

_Dear, well, anybody,_

_I just couldn't stand this pain anymore. All this tragedy. My mom is more than likely dead by now, Kid hates me, what's the point in living anymore? I just want you all to know it wasn't your fault, if you even think about that. It's mostly my fault, but... I love you guys. Tsubaki, Black*Star, have a safe trip. Liz, Patty, you were my best friends, and I couldn't think of better friends. Soul... Hopefully you find a better, more reliable partner. Kid... I love you with all my heart and I hope you don't hate me, though you probably do. I only wish you would have told me what I did._

_Sincerely__, Maka _

She was still crying, but she wiped away the tears. One lat drop escaped her eyes, and landed on the paper. The paper seemed to soak it up, to hug it from the pain. Maka shook her head and sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, still sobbing. She positioned the knife over heart...

And stabbed herself

)))))))Scene(((((((

Kid was panting and rushing to Maka's house. His lungs ached for air, but he kept going, pushing everybody out of his way. No, she couldn't. She wouldn't.

As her apartment came into view, Kid didn't even slow down. He rushed through the doors an ran up the long staircase. "Maka! Open up, please!" Kid yelled while slamming on the door. No response. He broke the door, not even caring about the property damage he was doing to it. He looked around the apartment, but didn't find a soul. He used his soul perception to try and sense a soul.

He did.

But it wasn't what he was hoping for.

"Maka!" He screamed and ran to her room.

He fell on his knees and cried silently when he saw her. She was still holding the knife that was lodged inside of her. He then saw a note and walked over to it.

When he finished reading he was crying harder now. "I'm sorry Maka. This is all my fault. I never hated you, I only wish I could have told you I loved you." He eyed the knife thoughtfully. "I did this. This is my fault, I deserve to die." He murmured sadly.

He grabbed the bloody knife from Maka's lifeless hands and did the same thing Maka did, and positioned it over his heart. He took a deep breath and exhaled. That was his last breath before he pushed the bloody knife deeper in him. Blackness crowded his vision almost immediately as he fell forward. Blood pooled around him, coming from his chest. His blood joined Maka's as they lay there, never waking up again.

Maka and Kid were having a dream, a dream of paradise and pain free.

It's called an Eternal Dream

* * *

Oh my.. Just... This was dark.. even for me guys. Try not to cry if you did, then here *hands tissue box* Sorry...

But you can review anyways ^_^"

~Angels and Devils


End file.
